na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst
Scent Description: A sweet Egyptian Sandalwood and a beautiful earthy Egyptian Teak. The teak I found in Luxor myself has a clean incense scent that will blend with your chemistry so give it a moment and the Sandalwood was imported from Alexandria and one of the most purest beautiful Sandalwoods I have ever come across. Blending the two with a touch of Arabian Sandalwood gives it a grounded mood like no other. ---- ---- Review #1 by mansku11 on Mon Nov 03, 2008 This perfume oil smells classic. It conjures up the image of an actress from the Golden Age of Hollywood and what she would have worn on a holiday in (or filming in) Egypt! I may be getting the teak and sandalwood confused, but what I think is the sandalwood adds a bright sharpness while the teak seems like a deep, rich backdrop. They play and intertwine into a very posh and elegant scent that for me has associations with vintage silk gowns and beaded handbags. No idea why. This doesn’t seem to last long on me, but my slathering will take care of that. I’m really looking forward to pairing this up with other NAs and seeing what happens! ---- Review #2 by Amunet on Wed Nov 05, 2008 Smokey sandalwood incense, sweet and powdery with hints of green reeds and crisp leaves. Lovely! ---- Review #3 by agameofthree on Thu Nov 06, 2008 Bottle: Clean sandalwood. Me: This is a very clean, almost linen- or musk-like scent to me. Usually, sandalwood is a "warm" scent to me, but this is a cooler note, very fitting for the holidays. The teak lends a woodsy note -- this is like walking through a forest, bare of leaves, in the middle of winter. ---- Review #4 by anardana on Thu Nov 20, 2008 Yay! This one smells exactly like I expected! It smells like Sandalwood. and teak. Maybe it is because of the first review, but I feel very glamorous when I wear this (which will be a lot)! ---- Review #5 by lorencita on Sat Nov 22, 2008 this is gorgeous. this is a clean woody scent and it stays pretty much true throughout the duration. it doesnt last very long on my skin, but i really dont mind slathering this incessantly! this was way better than expected and i wish i had more, cause im a hoarder! hahahahaa ---- Review #6 by AEris on Sun Nov 23, 2008 I thought that this smelled a lot more like Egyptian Musk than sandalwood or teak. The woody notes come out more after the drydown, but the clean, soapy musk really dominates on me. It's an awesome scent, and uniquely Nocturne Alchemy. Just not as deep and woody as I expected. The collar of my jacket smells glorious, I have to say. ---- Review #7 by whiskerswhispers on Sat Nov 29, 2008 Nokturne Amethyst In vial: incredibly faint but I can smell hints of sandalwood and Egyptian musk. On skin: oh yes, this is sandalwood alright. It smells a bit odd at first-almost sour but not quite, almost soapy but not quite, but underneath there’s that warm fragrant wood. This has a lot of potential. It is single note sandalwood, with a hint of spice and a light musk to it. I don’t smell teak here, just sandalwood. Eventually this odd note settles down into a purer sandalwood scent. this is really lovely! It’s a very true sandalwood, not too spicy like some Egyptian sandalwoods can be, not too incense-like, this is more like my sandalwood essential oil. It’s a warm, cosy wood scent. it’s smooth and clean but not soapy. A bit dusty, like it’s an old wooden artefact covered with ancient dust. This gets even better as it dries, the sandalwood scent gets truer, stronger, purer. It also sweetens delightfully until I get a wonderful tawny sweet wood scent, almost fuzzy in feel, it is warm and soft. This is a really lovely single note sandalwood-the layering possibilities are endless with this one. Because of the odd starting stage of this scent, it’s not my favourite compared with the likes of Ember, Crystal and Diamond (and Sapphire) but I’m glad I have a bottle of this. ---- Review #8 by Hazel-rah on Sun Dec 07, 2008 yuck, I got this all over my lips while huffing the back of my hand and then licked my lips Yeah, so don't lick this, but do wear it! The Teak at first comes across as dirt, like a handful of rich earth pieced with wood. I happen to like the smell of dirt, so though it was unexpected, it wasn't unpleasant to my nose. But then the beautiful mix of Sandalwoods elevate the scent to a quiet rise of calming Sandalwood and fresh Teak wood. Simply beautiful. ---- Review #9 by hayet on Wed Dec 24, 2008 clean, refreshing, sharp and woody....like opening a trunk of exotic wood. I like it! ---- Review #10 by purplegirl on Fri Jan 16, 2009 I got my hands on a bottle of this and how happy am I to have lucked out with this...... Nokturne Amethyst is everything that every reviewer wrote and more!!! It feel grown up and glamorous, it feels like a scent interpretation of the Art-Deco era. It's a lovely blend of sandalwood and teak and this has turned me on to the possibilities of teak!! It's crisp and so clean, not fussy at all, and as the oil blooms on the skin, it becomes a polished, glowing wood scent with a really fresh sandalwood. I can stop sniffing my wrist! ---- Review #11 by Wasabipea on Tue Feb 10, 2009 Why do I not hear more gushing over this gorgeous scent? Amethyst is rich, woody, and as WW stated earlier - just a tiny bit dusty... but in a really good way. This is a beautiful true sandalwood, very warm and well rounded and yes - elegant. Sometimes on me, sandalwood notes can get a strange "yellow" quality that doesn't agree - but Amethyst does not, it stays true and there's not much morphing with this scent. Just beautiful! If Nokturne: Amethyst were an event, it would be a sunset. ---- Review #12 by bribee on Wed Dec 21, 2011 My bottle is from the Resurrected version of this scent from November 2011. N: Amethyst is a lovely soft and soothing oil. It is sweet and woody and definitely makes me think 'purple'. It makes me think of floating on a boat on a body of water surrounded by the heat of the day as the sun sets. Can't you just smell the night air as it descends? I agree with previous reviewers, can't stop sniffing this!! ---- Review #13 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #14 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Nokturne Treasure Box Category:Current